


Bare and Inked

by punkabeth



Series: Bare and Inked Series [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, OC Riley, Punk!Percy - Freeform, girly!annabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkabeth/pseuds/punkabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s a punk and she’s a prep. He’s covered in tattoo’s and she’s not. He's in a band and she's in a sorority. The two are complete opposites, but fall for each other anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> There is no actual plot yet. For now, it's just a series of drabbles/one-shots.

The first time they met had been a complete accident. 

Percy was with his mom, sister, step-dad, and some friends at the beach for vacation, and she was with her sorority girls. 

It had been an accident when she walked by at the same time he took a step back and ran in to her, knocking her down. He apologized profusely, helping her to her feet. 

He apologized some more before finally telling her he would buy her some coffee or ice cream or something to make up for knocking her over.

She had waved her hand around, shaking her head and telling him it was fine but he was insistent. He didn’t stop until she agreed.

Now here they are, her third day at the beach, sitting at one of the local diners with Percy. She was sitting across from him, listening to the story he was telling her while she stirred her coffee around. 

Percy was something else. She wouldn’t have guessed that he’d be so nice and funny. He had a lip ring, and his eyebrow pierced, and some ear piercings. His arms were covered in tattoos, and there were some she had seen over his chest that first day. Percy really didn’t seem like he’d be this nice.

Annabeth was glad he was. She had four days left at the beach, and she wouldn’t mind spending them with him.

“So, are you in school?” She lifted her cup to her lips, taking a sip of her coffee.

Percy nodded, leaning back into his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. Her eyes fell to the tattoos on his arm, admiring them before quickly looking to his face “Yeah. NYU.”

“Really?” he nodded, raising his pierced eyebrow “I go there, too. I’m surprised I haven’t seen you before.”

He laughed “Yeah. I was talking to Jason -”

“Jason Grace?”

“Oh, so you know him but not me?”

Annabeth smiled and shrugged “Of course I know Jason! Him and Piper are trying, and failing, to be in a secret relationship.I’m sure everyone knows they’re together. I’ve met him plenty of times. I just didn’t know he was one of your friends.”

“I’ll have to get on to him later for not introducing us sooner.”

Annabeth blushed. She had quickly learned that he’s blunt. Percy will tell you exactly what he’s thinking, and he doesn’t care what you’ll think. She wishes she could be the honest with people. But, unlike Percy, she cares what people think.

“Percy!”

The voice made Percy look away from her and towards the person. It was his sister, Riley. Annabeth had met her the first day. Riley was nothing like Percy, and she loved that. They were opposites, but they got along great. Annabeth only wished she got along with her brothers that way.

“Percy, mom said she needs you back at the cabin. Something about helping her move something I don’t know. Oh! Hi, Annabeth!”

Annabeth gave Riley a small wave and small “Hey, Riley.”

Percy nodded, pushing his chair back but not yet standing “Tell mom I’ll be there in a second, Riles.” Riley nodded and took back off towards the cabin “So, I better be going for now. See you tonight? And don’t worry about paying, I got it.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I wanted to. So, later, yeah?”

“Yeah.” she nodded, smiling at him as they stood “I’ll see you later.”

Tags: bare and inked Punk!Percy Girly!Annabeth also known as sorority girl Annabeth because spoiler she's in a sorority Percabeth punkabethstories I honestly have no idea about the Montauk area So please disregard anything that is wrong


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth is stumped on what to do for Valentine's Day so Piper helps her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

“I don’t know what to do for Percy.”

“What do you mean?”

Annabeth sighed, closing her textbook and slipping it into her bag. Sitting across from her was her best friend, Piper McLean. The two were in the campus library, studying for their next exams they had coming up.

But even Annabeth couldn’t stay focused. It’s Valentine’s Day the next day, and she’s been completely stumped on what to do for Percy. On what to get him. Piper is dating Jason Grace, one of Percy’s friends. One of them has to have an idea on what to get him. 

Jason. Jason should know. He’s only known Percy his entire life. 

“I mean it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow. What are you and Jason doing?”

Piper smiled, leaning back in to her chair and crossing her arms “I’m not sure. Jason says it’s a surprise. Does Percy not have anything planned for you?”

Annabeth shrugged, staring down at her phone and tapping her fingers against it “Not that I know of. We don’t celebrate things, really. I think I bought him a skateboard for our three month anniversary. That’s the most we have ever celebrated.”

Piper hummed before smiling. She reached over, grabbing her friends phone and typing something in “This is what you’re going to do. You’re going to go buy this.” she passed Annabeth her phone back “And then he’ll always want to celebrate. Happy Valentine’s Day to you two.” 

“Piper! You’re a genius!” Annabeth rolled her eyes, laughing at herself “How did I not think of this?”

Piper only shrugged, standing and picking her bag up and throwing it over her shoulder “I know, I know. What would you do without me? Now go get ready to seduce your boyfriend.”

—–

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Annabeth mumbled to herself as she stood in Percy’s bathroom, running a brush through her hair and making sure she looked good.

She shouldn’t be nervous about wearing barely nothing in front of him. It’s not like she hasn’t been completely naked in front of him. Because she has. Many times.

But this is new. She knows it wouldn’t take a lot to seduce him. But it’s Valentine’s Day and she just wanted to do something nice for him. Nicer than usual, anyways. 

Percy wasn’t home. His friend, Nico, had agreed to distract him for an hour while Annabeth set things up. That made it a little easier for her.

She checked her phone, seeing a text from Nico asking if it was safe to bring Percy back. Annabeth checked herself in the mirror one more time before nodding, texting him back that it was safe.

“Here we go.” 

She walked towards Percy’s room, falling onto the bed. 

And that’s how Percy found her when he walked into his bedroom. He couldn’t fight the smile on his face when he saw his girlfriend, in nothing but red lingerie, fast asleep in his bed. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, reaching over and running a hand through her hair. She stirred, stretching out and opening her eyes. She blinked a few times, her eyes landing on Percy and she sighed “Hi.”

“Hey there, sleeping beauty.” she hummed, turning and curling up on her side. He smiled again, tugging at her outfit “Care to explain why you’re passed out wearing this?”

“Huh?” Annabeth opened her eyes again, completely forgetting what she was wearing and what day it was. She propped herself up on an elbow, looking down before looking back at his face “Oh! It’s Valentine’s Day. I wanted to surprise you, but I guess I fell asleep waiting for you.”

He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers “I’m not complaining. You look sexy. What exactly was your plan?”

Annabeth blushed, pushing herself up so she was now sitting. She reached forward, grabbing his shoulders and swinging a leg over his so she was now straddling him “I planned on having sex with you.” 

“You still can.” his hands went to her waist, pulling her closer “You didn’t have to go out and buy… This though.”

“But it’s a bonus?”

“Such a bonus.”

Annabeth was happy to say that it was her favorite Valentine’s Day. And she had Piper to thank for the idea. Percy had also convinced her to keep that lingerie for special occasions.


End file.
